Born EverydayBirth Style!
by Raikoutsun
Summary: Kenapa Birth dari segala nama? Apa karena icon telur itu? Bukan. Karena setiap hari selalu ada sesuatu yang baru darinya. Bukankah begitu, Gotou-chan? Warning Inside. DateGotou drabble.


**Born Everyday**** – Birth Style**

Fandom : Kamen Rider 000

Pairing : DateGotou

Rate : T

Genre : Friendship-Romance Drabble

Ingredients : Shounen-ai (DateGotou), mild cursing, some sensual content implied

Warning : Pengidap alergi terhadap shounen-ai diharapkan untuk tidak mengkonsumsi fanfic ini. Pengamat Kamen Rider dari segala aspek yang sudah dewa juga disarankan tidak membaca karena fic ini murni drabble fluff. Bisa mengakibatkan mata anda terbakar. Seriously. Diambil dari scene-scene yang memang ada di serialnya, dengan sedikit improvisasi, ada juga yang murni karangan sendiri. Diupdate kalau ada interaksi baru antara Date dengan Gotou, atau kalo ide random yang kebetulan lewat X9

Summary : Kenapa Birth dari segala nama? Apa karena icon telur itu? Bukan. Karena setiap hari selalu ada sesuatu yang baru darinya. Bukankah begitu, Gotou-chan? Warning Inside. DateGotou drabble.

xXx

Ada seseorang yang sejak sore tadi mengikutinya. Mengawasinya diam-diam dengan pandangan mata yang ia tidak mengerti apa artinya. Bukan. Sama sekali bukan maksud buruk yang dapat ia tangkap. Tapi sebaiknya berjaga-jaga, bukan? Daripada menyesal di akhirnya?

Ditangkapnya cell medal yang sejak tadi ia lempar-lemparkan dengan jenuh dan ia mulai berjalan menjauh dari pilar dojo sumber masalah kali ini.

Aah… si pengawas hanya beberapa pilar di belakangnya.

"Nah… sekarang waktunya untuk menanyakan apa yang kau inginkan, _Oniisan_."

.

.

.

.

Tunggu. _Oniisan_?

Saat sosok yang sedari tadi selalu bersembunyi di bayangan itu keluar rasanya sebutan _oniisan_ yang tadi diucapkannya tidak terlalu cocok. Tidak cocok sama sekali lebih tepatnya. Bahkan pemuda itu lebih muda daripada dirinya. Well sepertinya sih. Wajah babyfacenya yang dibingkai rambut hitam berantakan tentu menjamin usianya yang masih muda.

Bukannya langsung mengacungkan tangan dan berteriak menantang atau tertawa khas moron, pemuda yang mengenakan training suit hitam bergaris putih itu malah langsung menunduk. Agak... malu mungkin?

"Ma-maafkan saya! Saya Gotou Shintarou, Kapten RideVendor Pleton 1," ujarnya memperkenalkan diri. Date Akira tertegun. Tentu saja. Kenapa ia tidak sadar dari tadi? Tentu saja Kougami Corporation mengirim seseorang untuk mengawasinya. Sudah barang tentu ia ingin melihat perolehan cell medal yang didapatnya hari ini. Spontan ia mendekati pemuda itu, ah, Gotou_-chan_. Ya, _-chan_ jauh lebih tepat daripada oniisan.

Dibukanya kaleng besi tempat penyimpanan seluruh cell medalnya.

"Oh, jadi kau dari organisasi? Maafkan aku, aku baru dapat medalnya segini-"

"Bukan itu!" Gotou memotong cepat. _Bukan itu?_ Date Akira tertegun. Lalu apa?

"Saya hanya ingin tahu orang seperti apa Kamen Rider Birth itu..."

Hah! Gotou-chan ini sudah mengagetkannya lebih dari tiga kali! _Pertama_ dengan wajahnya itu. _Kedua_, dengan wajahnya itu sulit dipercaya bahwa ia adalah salah satu kapten satuan elit dari Kougami Foundation. _Ketiga_, meskipun ia dari organisasi itu, tapi ia tidak ingin melihat hasil cell medal perolehannya. Dan ini yang _keempat_. Date Akira tersenyum meskipun agak sedikit bingung bagaimana cara menunjukkan orang seperti apa dia. Yaah, main sederhana saja lah.

Pria di balik kostum Kamen Rider Birth itu pun berdiri, mengibaskan debu dari jaktenya, merapikan diri, dan menjawab dengan penuh percaya diri.

"Orang seperti inilah aku!"

Oke. Ia berhasil membuat pemuda berambut ikal berantakan itu semakin bingung hanya dengan satu terlalu berhasil rupanya...

"Tidak... maafkan saya..." Gotou Shintarou menunduk lagi dan berbalik begitu saja, langkahnya cepat. Ck. Pemuda yang sulit ditebak, dan entah kenapa Akira merasa seluruh kata-kata yang berhasil keluar dari mulutnya saat ia berada di hadapan pemuda itu, semuanya salah. Salah dengan kapital S. Tidak biasanya ia begitu, biasanya dia adalah seorang pembicara yang brilian dengan kalimat-kalimat yang menusuk namun tepat sasaran dan penuh makna, lihat saja gadis kendo yang ditanganinya tadi sore itu. Sedikit pembicaraan motivasional saja ia sudah berhasil membuat gadis itu kembali ke jalan yang benar. Namun Gotou-chan ini... aah, sepertinya sebuah tantangan yang mengasyikkan.

"Hei. tunggu!" tangannya sudah melambai sebelum ia berpikir lebih jauh. Gotu Shintarou berhenti dan menoleh. Aarrghh, di mana kata-kata sialan itu di saat ia membutuhkannya? Apa? Bagaimana? Hah? Oden?

.

.

.

"Mau makan oden?"

Date Akira memberikan dirinya sendiri geplakan imajiner di jidat. Bagaimana bisa di saat-saat krusial seperti ini yang kepikiran pertama kali adalah _ODEN_? Tapi salah satu prinsipnya adalah sudah kepalang basah, kenapa tidak nyemplung saja sekalian? Ia lalu menujukkan satu jempolnya ke belakang, ke arah warung oden langganannya. Hei, tidak begitu buruk juga kan mengajak seseorang makan di warung oden? Kalau mengajak ke restoran bintang lima mungkin efeknya akan lebih parah. Ehem,ia tidak sedang mengajak seorang pemuda untuk berkencan kok, tidak, ehem.

Kali ini untungnya respon yang diberikan Gotou-chan hanya ekspresi penuh tanda tanya.

"Yah, kau tahu kan, profesor itu tidak mengijinkan ada makanan di dalam lab? Oh, terus ada boneka yang aneh itu, seperti apa ya bonekanya... begini? Atau begini? Atau begini kali? Atau menurutmu yang..."

Gotou-chan sudah berbalik lagi dan pergi begitu saja. Ooke, dua kali geplakan imajiner untuk Kamen Rider Birth yang hebat.

"Huuh? Aku tidak mengerti..." gumam Akira bingung. Skill bicara make sense nya seolah menghilang begitu saja dan ia berbicara seperti orang bodoh di depan Gotou, _da_n ia tidak mengerti kenapa bisa begitu. Payah sekali.

Sebuah Gorilla-candroid naik ke bahunya.

"Aah, tapi senang rasanya tahu kalau Jepang masih punya pemuda yang polos seperti dia, kan?" tanyanya main-main kepada candroid abu-abu itu. Tapi Gorilla-can malah memukul bahunya agak sedikit keras. Pukulan yang bermakna mirip-mirip dengan _dasar pedofil_ atau semacamnya.

Date Akira merengut. Sudah pasti pertanyaan 'aku ingin tahu tentang dirimu' tadi itu memiliki makna dua arah, kan? Nah, Gotou-chan, Date Akira juga ingin tahu orang seperti apa dirimu.

xXx

Omake :

"Lain kali akan KUPERINTAHKAN Gotou Shintarou untuk makan oden denganmu di luar kalau tahu hasilnya akan seperti INI!" bentak Profesor Maki sambil mengelus-elus bonekanya yang sedikit meleleh karena kecemplung di kuah Oden panas yang direbus Akira di laboratorium sebagai pelampiasan kekecewaan. Date Akira hanya nyengir nakal, merasa bersalah pun tidak.

Owari

Chapter Note : Diambil dari episode 18 dengan timeline yang diwist.


End file.
